


Timing

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Casey Novak/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Timing

“Hey, I’m your next witness, right?” You asked as you entered Casey’s office. They were currently in recess so you had an amount of time before you’d have to be back in the courtroom. Casey glanced up, taking in your appearance, you’d swapped out your usual jeans and boots for a hip hugging pencil skirt and heels, badge clipped to the outer pocket of your blazer. 

“Well aren’t you all dolled up.” She commented, a grin on her lips, you lightly laughed.

“Figured it looks better if I’m testifying.” Casey stood from her desk, meeting you halfway through the room.

“To answer your question yes, you’re up after the recess.” Greeting you with a gentle kiss, you hummed against her lips. She noticed the collar of your blazer was twisted around, her hands swiftly fixing it as her phone went off. Distracted by reading the e-mail, her free hand stayed at the back of your neck, scratching at the bare skin causing goosebumps to erupt on your skin. As she scrunched her face at the screen, her hand trailed into your hair, playing with the loose strands, her fingers curling into the roots.

“Are you trying to turn me on or are you really that oblivious?” Your question came out breathy, desire oozing between your words. Casey glanced up from her phone, hand nearly stilling against your hair, a sly grin spread across her lips as she took in your blown out pupils, the heaving of your chest. She double checked the time on her phone before replying.

“How fast can you cum?”

“I think that’s up to you Counsellor…” The sassy remark was all it took for Casey to toss her phone aside, pulling you to her by your hair, lips crashing against yours in a heated kiss. Your hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her body against yours, rolling your hips against her as her tongue ferociously invaded your mouth. God, you could nearly cum just by the feeling of her lips on you, hand tugging your hair, she certainly knew how to tantalize you. 

Casey could feel your body quiver against her hand as it ran its way up your inner thigh under your skirt, rucking the fabric up closer to your hips. You moaned into her mouth when she dipped into your underwear, fingers rippling against your swollen nub. She chuckled into the willowy skin of your neck when she ran her finger tips through your folds, feeling the ooze coming out of you. Tugging at your hips she walked you to the couch, softly pushing you down before collapsing on top of you, teeth biting into your skin. Her hands pushed your skirt up, bunching all of it around your waist as she moved down your body, tossing your panties onto the other end of the couch. 

Knowing that you were short on time, she opted out of anymore teasing, her tongue greedily lapping through your sensitive lower lips. Your hips shot up, rolling against her mouth as she flicked at your clit, swinging an arm around your body, pinning you to the couch. You gasped as she ruthlessly fucked you with her mouth, tongue plunging into you, sucking out your wetness, hips wriggling against her arm. She hummed against you, the vibrations driving you wild, clamping your own hand over your mouth to try and not make too much noise. Casey’s lips wrapped around your clit, tugging it into her mouth, her fingers dipping inside of you, her tongue rolling against you while her fingers twisted inside of you. She could feel the fluttering of your inner walls, your body in a state of delirium. Groaning against your sensitive spots at the decadent taste of you as her fingers curled, rubbing exactly where you needed them inside you she felt you clench heavily against them. Gasping for air as her name breathily came across your lips, you tangled a hand into her hair, the euphoria shaking through your body. She pulled her mouth off you, slowing the pace of her fingers to a gentle push before pulling them out.

“Good girl…” She praised, kissing you softly, pulling you up to sitting, a soothing hand combing through your hair as you leant against her. You nearly jumped when her phone went off, she leaned forward to check it, “We’ve got to go.” Gently giving your head a kiss, she stood, grabbing your panties from the couch. You reached out for them and she chuckled darkly, “Oh no…baby you’re not getting these back.” Smirking Casey folded them, placing them into the inner pocket of her blazer. 

“Seriously?” You rolled your eyes, smoothing your skirt back into place before quickly fixing your appearance in the mirror. She snaked an arm around your waist from behind, kissing your neck before spinning you in her arms, laying a gentle kiss against your lips.

“You’ll get them back after you testify princess, don’t worry.” A sly wink and she grabbed your hand, leading you from the office.


End file.
